Wonderful You
by banana splitt
Summary: Hidup Sakura berubah drastis dimulai dari Kelab malam sampai Uchiha Sasuke.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story written by banana splitt

* * *

**Wonderful You  
**

.

.

.

Satu kesalahan dalam hidup Haruno Sakura adalah mengikuti Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten yang mengajaknya ke sebuah kelab malam di salah satu distrik Konoha. Ia tidak tahu memasuki tempat seperti ini akan membuat kepalanya pusing. Padahal ia tidak ikut meminum minuman menyengat yang banyak orang minum di sana. Jangankan meminumnya menciumnya saja sudah membuat Sakura mual. Ditambah lagi lampu beraneka warna yang berkalap kelip dan suara musik yang kencang cukup membuat ia sakit kepala.

"Ino aku mau pulang saja." Sakura berkata sedikit kencang supaya sahabat pirangnya itu mendengarnya. Mengingat suara bising musik terlalu mendominasi di sana.

Jujur saja Sakura agak risih berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini. Jika orang tuanya tahu ia bisa-bisa dicekik oleh ibunya atau digantung di tiang bendera oleh ayahnya. Ia merutuki rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar sampai mau saja dibujuk oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Tahu begini ia lebih baik tidur atau menonton sinetron di apartemennya bersama Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura. Aku janji sebelum jam dua belas kita pulang."

"Apa?! Jam dua belas?! Tidak-tidak kita pulang sekarang saja!"

Ino mengabaikan teriakkan Sakura. Ia sibuk meladeni laki-laki pucat yang mengajaknya berkenalan. Sedangkan Tenten sudah asik mengobrol dengan pria berambut coklat acak-acakan di meja bartender.

Sakura mendesis kesal. Jadi sekarang ia jadi obat nyamuk. Baiklah, kalau begini caranya ia harus nekat pulang sendiri. Takut sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dirinya sudah tidak nyaman berada di tempat itu. Ia benar-benar risih dengan beberapa lelaki bejat yang menatapnya penuh minat. Bukannya sombong, tapi maaf-maaf saja Sakura tidak berminat dengan laki-laki yang suka datang ke tempat seperti ini. Baginya hanya laki-laki bejat yang mau datang kemari. Dan itu sama sekali bukan tipenya.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang susah payah dikumpulkan Sakura menembus kerumunan orang yang memadati tempat itu. Sebisa mungkin Sakura berusaha terlihat biasa. Walaupun di dalam hatinya ia sedang komat-kamit melafalkan doa supaya tidak ada yang mengganggunya.

Belum sempat ia mencapai pintu keluar bertulisakn '_exit'_ dengan lampu berwarna hijau ia menabrak tubuh kekar seorang pria jangkung yang datang berlawanan arah dengannya. Sungguh ceroboh memang, seharusnya ia tidak terlalu terburu-buru dan lebih memperhatikan jalan.

Dengan tubuh mungilnya itu Sakura hampir saja terjatuh jika tangan besar pria itu tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Sakura memejamkam matanya rapat-rapat. Takut jika ia harus mendapat amukan dari orang yang dia tabrak.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan saat suara maskulin seorang laki-laki tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Satu kata yang dapat melukiskan pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini, keren. Tapi tunggu, tindik di hidung dan gaya rambut emo itu nampak sedikit menakutkan. Ia tarik kembali kata-kata keren yang tadi sempat mampir di pikirannya.

Sakura segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan pria berjaket kulit dengan penampilan serampangan di hadapannya. Walupun sempat ia akui di dalam hati kalau laki-laki ini cukup tampan.

"Ma-maaf Tuan, ak-aku tidak sengaja."

Sakura membungkuk berkali-kali. Berharap apa yang tadi di perbuatnya tidak membuat pria di hadapannya ini marah dan berbuntut panjang.

"Anak kecil sepertimu kenapa berada di tempat seperti ini? Gadis nakal, heh?"

Sakura melongo, mendongak dengan tampang cengo.

Apa katanya? Anak kecil?

Hello? Ia sudah dua puluh tahun. Sudah semester enam di Universitas ternama di kotanya, bahkan dia sudah memiliki SIM. Lalu pria yang tadi ditabraknya dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan kalau ia anak kecil? Minta disambit itu manusia!

"Hei aku sudah dua puluh tahun! Enak saja anak kecil. Lagi pula aku bukan gadis nakal. Sembarangan!" ketus Sakura melupakan rasa takutnya yang entah hilang ke mana.

Namun laki-laki itu bukannya marah sudah diomeli justru tersenyum miring menatap Sakura. Diamatinya Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Salahkan tampangmu itu, Nona. Dan... kalau begitu tempat ini kurasa bukan tempat yang cocok untuk seorang gadis baik-baik."

Sakura emosi. Sialan, laki-laki ini menyindirnya. Tapi ia tidak akan terpancing. Tujuannya saat ini adalah segera keluar dari tempat biadab ini dan segera pulang ke apartemennya.

"Terserah, bukan urusanmu!" Sakura berbalik pergi. Buru-buru menjauh dari pria berandal yang sudah membuatnya emosi.

Sakura sudah sampai pinggir jalan. Semoga saja taksi segera lewat. Ia takut berdiri di pinggir jalan malam-malam sendirian seperti ini. Ia teringat akan Hinata yang pasti menunggunya di apartemen mereka. Teman satu apartemnnya itu pasti cemas menunggunya. Sakura segera merogoh tas tangannya. Mencari-cari ponsel berwarna putih miliknya. Tapi setelah ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya ia tidak juga menemukan ponselnya.

Sakura diserang rasa cemas, jangan-jangan tertinggal di tempat yang tadi. Gawat kalau benar, ia tidak ingin kembali ke tempat nista itu. Tapi ponselnya juga penting. Bagaimanapun ia hanya mahasiswi biasa, ponsel seperti miliknya itu termasuk kategori benda mahal yang tidak mudah ia beli. Itu saja dibelikan orang tuanya.

Pasrah, Sakura akhirnya berbalik. Berniat untuk mencari ponselnya. Atau siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu dengan Ino atau tenten dan mereka bisa membantunya menemukan ponselnya yang hilang. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan laki-laki berandalan yang tadi berdebat dengannya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Se-sedang a-apa kau di sini?" Gagap Sakura ketakutan. Laki-laki itu sudah mirip jelangkung saja, datang tak dijemput tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakangnya. Jangan-jangan... hantu. Sakura bergidik memikirkannya ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Sepi.

"Aku bukan hantu, Nona _Pinky_." seperti tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sakura, laki-laki itu menjawab keresahan gadis merah muda itu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau di sini?"

Pria itu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tadinya aku mau mengembalikan ini," ia mengangkat sebuah ponsel putih setinggi wajahnya," kurasa ini milikmu."

Sakura melotot memandang ponsel kesayangannya ada di tangan laki-laki itu.

"Tapi..." laki-laki itu tersenyum menggoda. Terlihat seksi tapi Sakura sudah terlanjur sebal jadi percuma saja tidak mempan. "Sepertinya kau tidak berminat. Jadi... ya sudah." Laki-laki itu berbalik kemudian memasukkan ponsel Sakura ke kantung jaketnya.

"Tu-tunggu-tunggu!" Pria itu berhenti bergerak. Memunggungi Sakura.

"Aku mohon, Tuan kembalikan ponselku. Aku hanya mahasiswi biasa. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli ponsel lagi. Kasihani aku. Kumohon," pinta Sakura dibuat semelas mungkin.

Pria itu berbalik menghadap Sakura. Ia memperhatikan Sakura dengan wajah sok sedang berpikir yang membuat gatal tangan Sakura ingin memukul wajah tampan itu. Beruntung tampan jadi sayang kalau dipukul.

"Baiklah, akan ku kembalikan," mata Sakura melebar seiring bibirnya yang juga tersenyum lebar. Tapi hanya beberapa saat karena, "dengan satu syarat..."

Terkutuklah wahai pria berwajah tampan tapi berhati iblis. Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Semua laki-laki penghuni diskotik, kelab malam semuanya memang bejat, pikirnya.

"Cepat katakan apa syaratnya?"

Sakura sedang berdoa dalam hati. Ia berharap semoga laki-laki ini tidak berniat jahat kepadanya seperti ingin memperkosanya, lalu membunuhnya, kemudian memotong-motong tubuhnya lalu ia dibuang ke-Stop! Sakura tidak mau melanjutkan pemikirannya. Itu cukup mengerikan walau hanya untuk dibayangkan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu."

Ha? Apa-apaan laki-laki itu. Aneh sekali ada laki-laki yang baru sebentar bertemu justru ingin mengantarkan pulang.

"Apa jaminannya jika kau tidak membawaku pergi. Bisa saja kau tidak mengantarkanku pulang tapi justru membawaku ke tempat yang lain atau menculikku."

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku bukan laki-laki licik seperti itu, Nona."

Sakura masih diam, masih menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia putuskan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-ap—"

"Baiklah-baiklah kau boleh mengantarku pulang."

Sakura pasrah, semoga saja Tuhan melidunginya.

"Tapi aku harus menghubungi temanku dulu."

.

.

.

Sakura tidak pernah dibonceng menggunakan motor dengan kecepatan lebih dari delapan puluh kilometer per jam. Dan sekarang laki-laki ini membawanya dengan kecepatan seratus kilometer per jam. Gila. Benar-benar sinting laki-laki ini.

Tidak sampai empat puluh menit ia sudah sampai di apartemennya. Dengan rambut yang berantakan, jantung yang berdisko dan napas yang ngos-ngosan Sakura memandang galak laki-laki yang tampak santai di atas motornya.

"Kau gila! Kau bisa membunuhku, kau tahu!"

"Tapi kau masih hidup, kan?" jawab laki-laki itu santai.

"Dasar laki-laki sinting," dumel Sakura.

"Namaku Sasuke, bukan laki-laki sinting."

"Terserah, aku tidak tanya."

Laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu justru terkekeh membuat Sakura cengo dibuatnya. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ditertawakan laki-laki itu.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan."

Sakura merona. Entah itu pujian atau hanya sekedar menggodanya.

"Huh dasar menyebalkan! Sudah sana pergi!" usir Sakura galak. Menutupi kegugupannya digoda oleh pria tampan semacam Sasuke.

"Sama-sama, Nona," sindir Sasuke pada Sakura yang tak mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah diantarkan pulang. Ia lalu memakai helmnya kembali dan menstarter motor besarnya. "Baiklah aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, Nona _Pinky_."

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian di kelab malam itu hidup Sakura jadi tidak tenang. Bagaimana tidak laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu ternyata menjadi _stalker_ abadinya. Hari- harinya selalu dipenuhi dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke. Kemanapun ia pergi dan di manapun Sakura berada Sasuke selalu tahu. Meskipun gadis itu sudah berbohong tapi semua itu tidak ada gunanya alias percuma saja.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, sih?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Sakura terperangah. Bukan karena terpesona, bukan juga karena matahari terbit dari barat. Sakura hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sasuke memintanya menjadi kekasih laki-laki itu sedangkan mereka baru tiga bulan berkenalan. Itupun selalu diisi dengan perdebatan dan perdebatan. Dan perdebatan itu selalu saja berakhir dengan dirinya yang kalah dari Sasuke. Jangan-jangan Sasuke juga ada hubungannya dengan mengapa sekarang setiap laki-laki yang mendekatinya selalu mendadak hilang tanpa jejak.

"Kau gila. Kita baru berkenalan. Kau tidak tahu diriku dan aku tidak tahu dirimu."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau Haruno Sakura, usia dua puluh tahun. Putri tunggal dari Mebuki dan Kizashi Haruno. Mahasisiwi semester enam jurusan kedokteran Universitas Konoha. Golongan darah B. Belum menikah dan senang minum jus strawberry."

Sakura kembali dibuat melongo. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu semua tentang dirinya. Bahkan hal sepele tentangnya. Laki-laki ini luar biasa. Horor.

"Dengar Sasuke, aku tidak ingin pacaran. Aku ingin nanti langsung menikah dengan laki-laki yang mencintai dan kucintai. Aku malas pacaran yang akhirnya putus di tengah jalan."

"Hn. Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku!" Sakura mati-matian menjaga agar mulutnya tidak menganga lebar. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke melamarnya seperti orang yang sedang menyuruh mengenakan sepatu.

"Argghh... hentikan lelucon bodohmu ini! Aku ini masih kuliah Sasuke dan kau," Sakura mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke, "kau pikir menikah itu mudah? Kau harus menghidupi aku kalau kau jadi suamiku." Sakura terengah-engah meluapkan emosinya pada laki-laki keras kepala di depannya. "Bahkan pekerjaanmu saja aku tidak tahu. Jangan katakan kalau kau akan memberiku uang belanja hasil dari balapan liar!"

"Dan... dan... dan aku akan menikah jika memang aku ingin me-menikah," cicit Sakura melemah. Ia sebenarnya malu membahas soal pernikahan. Apalagi mengingat tadi Sasuke melamarnya. Ayolah, usianya masih terlalu muda untuk berbicara soal pernikahan. Lagipula ia sebenarnya hanya ingin menggertak Sasuke.

"Jadi kalau kau menginginkan menikah, kau akan mau kunikahi?"

"Tentu saja." Sakura buru-buru membekap mulutnya. Apa yang sudah ia katakan. Sakura menatap was-was Sasuke yang tersenyum miring ke arahnya.

"Baiklah aku akan membuat kau mau menikah denganku."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu Sasuke menghilang entah kemana. Tak ada kabar apapun darinya. Biasanya ia akan selalu muncul tiba-tiba setiap harinya. Kadang datang untuk menjemput, mengantar atau yang lainnya. Sakura yang gengsi untuk mengakui kalau dirinya kehilangan bersikukuh untuk tidak memulai lebih dulu menghubungi Sasuke. Bagaimanapun egonya masih begitu besar untuk terlihat merindukan Sasuke.

Namun setelah tujuh hari terlewati Sakura tak sanggup membendung rasa rindunya pada laki-laki berpenampilan urakan itu. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui kalau ia merasa sepi tanpa kehadiran Sasuke yang sudah biasa mengisi hari-harinya.

Dengan malu-malu Sakura mengirimi pesan singkat pada Sasuke. Sekedar bertanya kabar sebagai basa basi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah tahu Sasuke sedang jatuh sakit. Pantas laki-laki itu tidak muncul-muncul satu minggu ini.

Maka dengan segenap rasa cemas Sakura mendatangi kediaman Sasuke. Jangan tanya mengapa Sakura tahu di mana letak rumah Sasuke. Karena Sasuke sudah sering membawa Sakura—yang lebih banyak terpaksa—ke rumahnya. Walaupun begitu Sakura cukup tersanjung karena hanya Sakura satu-satunya yang memiliki kunci cadangan rumah Sasuke.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, betapa mirisnya hati Sakura melihat laki-laki yang selalu bertingkah menyebalkan itu tergolek lemah di atas ranjangnya. Sasuke demam. Satu pertanyaan terbentuk di kepala Sakura. Sudah berapa lama laki-laki itu sakit? Dengan telaten Sakura merawat Sasuke. Mulai dari mengompres sampai membuatkan bubur.

Hingga malam menjelang, hujan pun turun begitu deras dengan guntur yang bersahutan. Alam seperti sedang berkonspirasi dengan Sasuke yang menginginkan Sakura berlama-lama di rumahnya. Mau tidak mau suka tidak suka Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke. Di malam yang dingin mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke. Berdua.

.

.

.

"Eunghh..."

Sakura menggeliat menarik selimut sampai lehernya. Menyamankan diri karena udara terasa begitu dingin. Tapi entah mengapa rasa-rasanya ada yang aneh. Kulitnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan halus, lebih hangat dan halus dari selimut. Pinggangnya juga terasa lebih berat seperti ada yang menimpanya. Lalu yang paling aneh seperti ada deru napas yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Wajah damai Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan mata yang pertama kali tertangkap di matanya. Sangat dekat. Bahkan Sakura yakin bisa melihat jelas bulu mata lebat laki-laki di depannya.

.

.

.

1 detik

.

.

.

2 detik

.

.

.

3 detik

.

.

.

"Arggghhh! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Sakura beringsut mundur menjauh sambil mendekap selimut erat. Memperhatikan Sasuke yang menggeliat lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Dada bidangnya terekspose sempurna.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik? Ini masih pagi Sakura..."

Sasuke berbaring miring menghadap Sakura, menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau kenapa hm?"

"Kenapa-kenapa, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita bisa satu ranjang begini, hah?!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Coba kau ingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam."

Sakura terdiam. Berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam hingga dirinya berakhir di atas tempat tidur bersama Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Ia ingat sekarang. Entah iblis dari mana yang merasuki dirinya hingga pasrah menerima perlakuan ganas Sasuke. Laki-laki itu benar-benar _hot_ semalam, membuat ia tidak berdaya dengan semua pesonanya. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang _hot _tapi juga gerakannya. Astaga apa yang ia pikirkan. Sakura melirik ke bawah, tubuhnya polos tak mengenakan sehelai pakaian apapun. Dan ia yakin begitupula dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana ini?

"Sudah ingat?"

Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Senyuman seksi terlukis di wajah tampannnya.

Sakura mengehela napas pendek-pendek mirip banteng yang siapa menyeruduk kain merah matador.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus tanggung jawab! Huaaaa mama... Kegadisankuuu...!"

Sakura meraung histeris.

"Dengan senang hati, Sayang. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah bulan depan?"

Sakura berhenti berteriak-teriak tidak jelas lalu menyipitkan matanya. Menatap penuh curiga pada Sasuke yang masih santai di pembaringannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah merencanakan semua ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum manis. Sangat seksi di mata hijau Sakura.

"Tidak. Tapi karena ada kesempatan, kenapa tidak?"

Dan sepanjang pagi itu dihiasi dengan pemukulan wajah tampan Sasuke dengan bantal dan guling oleh tersangka utama Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.**  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Satu bulan kemudian_

Sakura menatap heran Sasuke yang dengan mudah mendapat restu sang ayah. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke melakukannya padahal setahu dirinya sang ayah merupakan orang yang cukup keras. Apalagi situasinya ia tengah hamil anak Sasuke. Pria yang bahkan tidak jelas asal usulnya. Pekerjaannya saja Sakura masih belum tahu. Namun ayahnya justru terlihat senang pada Sasuke. Bahkan perbedaan usianya dengan Sasuke yang cukup jauh—hampir sembilan tahun— pun ayahnya nampak tidak keberatan soal itu.

"Bagaimana bisa ayah langsung menyukaimu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Orang tua selalu tahu mana yang terbaik untuk anaknya," jawab Sasuke diplomatis. Sangat Sasuke. Kalem dan menjengkelkan.

Sakura tidak ingin mendebat lagi. Malas kalau sampai kalah bicara.

Saat ia akan mengantar Sasuke pulang kakak sepupu Sakura yang seorang polisi datang bersama kekasihnya.

"Hoy, _Teme_!"

Naruto berseru riang menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. Yang satu nampak bingung dan yang satu nampak gusar walau masih memasang wajah datar nan anggunnya.

"Kau di sini rupanya. Kapten Yamato mencarimu tadi siang kupikir kau ke mana." Pandangan Naruto beralih pada adik sepupunya. "Kudengar kau akan menikah dengan si _Teme_ ini yah, Sakura-_chan_? Selamat ya..."

"Tak kusangka kau berhasil juga mendekati adikku ini. Padahal baru beberapa bulan yang lalu rasanya kau bilang ingin mendekatinya." Tawa Naruto meledak sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. Tidak menyadari aura tidak mengenakan yang menguar di antara kedua insan di hadapannya.

"Baiklah kami ke dalam dulu. Ayo Hinata-_chan_!"

Naruto menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam rumah paman dan bibinya. Menyisakan dua manusia yang terdiam kaku.

"Jadi kau teman kerja Naruto, benar begitu Sasuke?"

"Ehmm begini Sakura... aku...ak-argghhhh!"

Dan terjadilah tindak kekerasan di depan kediaman Haruno dengan korban Uchiha Sasuke dan tersangka utama Haruno Sakura. Lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Berikut penggalan kisah percakapan antara Tuan Kizashi Haruno dan Uchiha Sasuke:_

"Benar kau adalah kekasih putriku?"

"Benar."

"Siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha? Kau benar seorang Uchiha?"

Kizashi bertanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Benar, Paman. Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Tapi apa jangan-jangan kau putra Komandan Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Tepat sekali. Saya putra bungsunya."

"Ya Tuhan, dunia sempit sekali rupanya," Kizashi tertawa kencang mirip seperti ibu-ibu yang menang arisan,"Tuan Fugaku adalah atasanku saat kami sama-sama di militer dulu."

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Satu poin plus.

"Jadi kau sekarang bekerja seperti ayahmu juga?"

"Tidak, Paman. Saya tidak di militer tapi saya sekarang bekerja sebagai kepala unit buru sergap kepolisian pusat Konoha."

Kizashi tersenyum sumringah. "Bagus. Berarti Sakura akan aman bersamamu."

"Jadi apakah Paman mengijinkan saya menikahi Sakura?"

"Tentu saja. Paman sangat senang kau yang akan jadi menantu Paman."

"Tapi sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf. Jujur saja Sakura saat ini tengah mengandung anak saya. Saya mohon Paman jangan memarahi Sakura. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Kizashi sedikit terkejut namun ia hanya menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan serius. "Paman tidak akan marah. Hanya saja Paman akan meminta pernikahan kalian dipercepat menjadi dua minggu lagi kalau begitu."

Dan Uchiha Sasuke kembali tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N : Jangan timpuk saya karena fic gaje ini. heheh ide fic ini tiba-tba ajah muncul tadi malam saat mau tidur. Tadinya mau semalem di publish tapi mata udah kelewat ngantuk. Terus baru ada kesempatan sekarang buat publish. Maaf ya kalau banyak typo. Saya ngetiknya pake HP soalnya. Ngepublish juga di sela-sela kesibukan saya jadi maaf nggak sempet ngecek... heheh.

Happy reading minna:D


End file.
